Limites
by Y.K. Downfall
Summary: Enquanto Levy McGarden é filha do homem mais rico da cidade, Gajeel Redfox é apenas mais um garoto tentando ganhar a vida em um mundo que, muitas vezes, parece cruel. Entre eles, todos os limites capazes de afastá-los e o único sentimento suficientemente forte para uni-los. [Universo Alternativo]
1. Chapter 1

**I**

* * *

Quando a viu pela primeira vez, Gajeel pensou que aquela garota era a coisa mais bonita em que ele já tinha posto os olhos. No começo daquela manhã, enquanto voltava do bar em que estivera tocando durante a noite a fim de juntar uns trocados, com a cabeça pesada de sono e os olhos em brasas, ele passou pela rua da universidade e parou o carro quando o sinal ficou vermelho. Sentindo o gorgolejar familiar da caminhonete, uma velha Chevy C10 de 1976, daquela cor de laranja meio apagada que só as coisas antigas possuem, ele esperou que os estudantes atravessassem a rua sobre a faixa de pedestres.

E deu-se conta, mais uma vez, de como sua vida sempre tinha sido radicalmente diferente da existência supérflua daqueles babacas engomadinhos e daquelas garotas cheias de sonhos estúpidos. Em algum tempo, eles se tornariam médicos, advogados, empresários ricos que não saberiam mais onde gastar seu dinheiro, enquanto ele continuaria sendo o cara que morava num sótão e que ganhava a vida fazendo bicos e tocando seu violão para gente que não prestava a mínima atenção nele.

Gajeel começou a perder a paciência porque o sinal não abria nunca e porque aqueles tolos continuavam arrastando-se pela faixa de pedestres como se lhes faltasse ânimo na vida, e foi assaltado pelo ímpeto de enfiar a mão na buzina. Contudo, mudou de ideia ao perceber que uma viatura da polícia estava parada na próxima esquina. Os documentos do carro estavam vencidos e ele não queria ter de lidar com aquilo agora.

Tudo o que ele queria era cair na cama e dormir.

Mas então Gajeel a viu, aquela garota de cabelos azuis e os óculos meio tortos no rosto, em completa desordem, passando apressada diante do capô quadrado da caminhonete, e não acreditou que se tratasse de mais uma universitária, porque ela era tudo o que as outras garotas jamais seriam – descabelada, vestida com roupas que não combinavam, mas que pareciam perfeitas para ela, agarrando desajeitadamente os cadernos e livros enquanto a bolsa estava prestes a cair do ombro, lutando contra o tempo.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha curiosa e ficou observando-a chegar até a outra calçada. E esbarrar em alguém para então deixar que tudo se espalhasse pelo chão. Gajeel nem mesmo foi capaz de rir daquilo, sentindo-se constrangido pelo caos que turbilhonava ao redor da garota. Como alguém que estudava numa universidade podia ser tão desastrada? Então ele encostou a caminhonete na beira da calçada oposta, quase estacionando sobre a faixa de pedestres – mobilizou toda a sua esperança no desejo sincero de que os policiais não vissem aquilo – e foi até a garota.

Ela tentava enfiar todos os livros dentro da bolsa com uma irritação desproporcional a alguém do seu tamanho quando Gajeel agachou-se diante dela e começou a juntar os lápis e canetas que haviam saltado de dentro do estojo. A garota encarou-o, primeiro pálida e depois vermelha como uma maçã do amor – porque ele só podia compará-la a coisas doces, aparentemente. Como se tivesse sido despertada por uma onda de choque, ela desviou o olhar para as suas coisas outra vez.

– Não precisa... Está tudo bem.

– É, eu estou vendo que está. – ele concordou com sarcasmo.

– Eu acordei atrasada hoje, então... Você sabe.

Gajeel entregou-lhe o estojo com os lápis, que ela rapidamente colocou dentro da bolsa, e pensou que aquela garota não parecia ser do tipo pontual, mas do tipo que perde a hora de sair da cama com bastante frequência e que atrapalha-se toda por conta disso. Além do mais, o suéter que ela usava estava tão amarrotado que ele não acreditou que ela o tivesse realmente escolhido para vestir. Era como se a garota tivesse se enfiado dentro da primeira roupa que encontrara antes de sair correndo para a rua – e ele achou aquilo bastante charmoso.

– Sei.

– Então... Obrigada.

Gajeel ficou ali observando-a se afastar naquela mesma pressa desajeitada até que ela desaparecesse pelo portão da universidade. Ele meneou a cabeça num sorriso incrédulo – que garota maluca tinha sido aquela? – e virou-se para dar o fora dali. Mas então percebeu que um dos lápis dela tinha sido esquecido junto ao meio-fio da calçada e pegou-o. A ponta do lápis tinha se partido com a queda e, na extremidade oposta, estava colada uma etiqueta adesiva com um nome escrito. Ele girou-o lentamente a fim de poder lê-lo.

_Levy McGarden_.

Ele riu apenas para si mesmo ao se dar conta de que, apesar de toda aquela atrapalhação, deixando as coisas caírem pelo caminho e esbarrando nas pessoas como se simplesmente não as visse, a garota ainda etiquetava os lápis como as crianças costumam fazer nos primeiros anos de escola.

Gajeel levou consigo o lápis sem ponta e voltou à caminhonete. Deu a partida na velha Chevy, fazendo-a roncar alto o suficiente para chamar a atenção indesejada dos dois policiais na viatura. Antes de sair dali, ele ainda olhou uma última vez para os portões da universidade, imaginando que talvez pudesse vê-la novamente – o que não aconteceu, de fato.

Então manobrou em direção à via e seguiu seu caminho.

* * *

Gajeel esquivou-se do problema tanto quanto pode. Dormiu, fez a barba, levou um tempo estranhamente longo para fritar os ovos e comê-los, varreu todas aquelas porcarias espalhadas pelo assoalho para a lata de lixo, colocou num saco plástico as roupas sujas que precisavam ser lavadas, estendeu a colcha da cama e afofou os travesseiros, fez abdominais e flexões no chão agora incrivelmente limpo, e estava prestes a esfregar o fogão com uma esponja cheia de espuma, coisa que nunca fizera, quando Natsu chegou.

O amigo espiou para dentro do sótão em que Gajeel morava, alugando-o por uma mixaria, e pensou que talvez tivesse errado a porta. Ao invés das latas vazias rolando pelo chão e das peças de roupas penduradas pelos cantos, Natsu deparou-se com um quarto arejado e limpo, rescendendo a sabão.

– Ei, cara. – Natsu foi entrando. – O que aconteceu aqui?

– Qual é o problema?

Gajeel jogou a esponja molhada dentro da pia, subitamente irritado e pressentindo o deboche do outro. Será que um homem não podia ser asseado de vez em quando sem perder a sua masculinidade? A contra gosto, observou o amigo sentando-se no sofá e dando palmadas no estofado que, dessa vez, não soprou nuvens de poeira para o alto.

– Nenhum. – Natsu olhou ao redor, surpreso. – Só achei... Estranho.

– Cale a boca. – grunhiu. – O que você quer?

– Então... – o amigo pigarreou. – Será que você pode emprestar seu carro no fim de semana?

– Meu carro? Emprestá-lo pra você?

Natsu recostou-se melhor no sofá e colocou os pés sobre o caixote de madeira que Gajeel usava como mesinha de centro. O lápis de Levy McGarden, que estava sobre ele, deslizou para o chão, emitindo um ruído fininho ao bater contra a madeira do assoalho. Gajeel precipitou-se para apanhar o lápis, mas estacou quando Natsu o fez primeiro. Sentindo uma espécie de borbulhar no estômago, ele observou o amigo a girar o lápis diante do rosto.

– Lucy quer ir a uma festa perto de... Ei! O que algo de Levy está fazendo aqui?

Gajeel apertou a boca com raiva. Entre as opções de fingir que não sabia do que o outro estava falando e de socar a cara de Natsu, acabou apenas tomando o lápis para si num movimento brusco. E escondendo-o no bolso de trás da calça jeans.

– O que você sabe sobre ela?

– Além de que ela é a melhor amiga de Lucy? – Natsu o olhava, meio confuso, meio incrédulo.

– Ah, é?

Silêncio.

– Ei, cara. Não se meta com essa garota. Seja lá o que você estiver pensando, não...

– Deixe de ser idiota. – Gajeel o interrompeu. – O que pensa que eu estou fazendo?

– Eu não faço a mínima ideia, mas escute o que eu estou te dizendo.

– Você só está dizendo coisas sem sentido.

Natsu tirou os calcanhares de cima do caixote e apoiou os cotovelos sobre os joelhos numa postura que tinha pretensões de parecer séria. Enquanto isso, Gajeel estava de pé junto da janela e fingia uma concentração que, de fato, não sentia, ao polir a madeira do violão com um trapo de pano.

– Sabe aquela casa que mais se parece com uma mansão e que tem arbustos redondos na frente?

– Sei. – Gajeel resmungou.

– É lá que ela mora.

– Você quer dizer que...

– E sabe o dono da construtora MG? Aquele velho de cabelo branco? É o pai dela, cara.

MG. McGarden. Fazia sentido.

Gajeel pensou que isso fazia daquela garota esquisita a segunda pessoa mais rica da cidade. A primeira, obviamente, era seu pai – o velho cretino que, certa vez, mandou que guinchassem sua caminhonete porque estava estacionada na frente da sede da construtora. Ele deixou o violão de lado, apoiado contra a parede, e olhou pela janela, para as casas de classe média enfileiradas do outro lado da rua. E compreendeu que agora tudo estava perdido.

Levy McGarden.

Ela realmente não se parecia como uma garota rica.

– Ela e a Lucy foram colegas em algumas disciplinas da univ...

– Ok, chega disso! – Gajeel atirou-lhe o trapo de pano. – Você fala demais.

– Mas e o carro?

– Que carro?

– O que você vai me emprestar. – Natsu sorriu.

Gajeel inclinou a cabeça para trás e soltou uma gargalhada que, se sua senhoria estivesse em casa, faria com que ela cutucasse o teto lá em baixo com o cabo de uma vassoura. Era uma velhinha que não suportava barulho, e, pelo preço irrisório que cobrava pelo aluguel do sótão, Gajeel decidira que não seria inteligente contrariá-la. Então contentava-se em movimentar-se tão silenciosamente como um gato.

– Você está me devendo cinquenta pratas e acha que vou te emprestar _o meu carro!_

* * *

Mesmo sabendo que a garota era um caso perdido, que nunca se interessaria por um nada como ele e que seu pai poderia esmagá-lo feito um inseto sob a sola de um sapato caro, mesmo compreendendo que pertenciam a mundos totalmente diferentes e que, entre eles, existia uma barreira intransponível, Gajeel não pôde evitar a vontade de vê-la outra vez. E enquanto esperava diante da universidade, escorado na lateral da caminhonete, ele pensou que sua vida estava tão ferrada que não poderia ficar pior.

Então ela saiu, atrapalhada como da outra vez, carregando uma bolsa que parecia pesada demais para ela, e parou com a boca meio aberta de espanto ao ver Gajeel do outro lado da rua. Aquele cara de longos cabelos negros, roupas surradas, coturnos de couro desbotado, um piercing atravessado no canto da sobrancelha e outros cravados em uma orelha, de braços cruzados e aquela expressão que, de algum modo, dizia tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo, olhando-a como se estivesse ali especialmente por ela. Como, de fato, estava.

Como a garota permaneceu fincada no mesmo lugar, Gajeel revirou os olhos e atravessou a rua até ela. Quando ficaram frente a frente, ela precisando erguer o rosto para fitá-lo, ele subitamente esqueceu-se do que tinha planejado dizer e pigarreou desconcertado.

– Você de novo. – ela disse, apertando um livro contra o peito.

– Bem, eu... – ele sorriu ao perceber o quanto estava sendo ridículo. – Eu estava passando e pensei em te convidar para conhecer um lugar na sexta à noite.

– Um lugar?

– É, um pub em que eu vou tocar.

Levy ficou em silêncio, olhando-o como se ainda não tivesse entendido.

– Natsu e Lucy vão estar lá. – ele mentiu. – Uns amigos meus. Talvez você a conheça.

– Ah, sim. Lucy. Nós somos amigas.

– Então. Você gostaria de ir?

– Eu não sei... – ela olhou para baixo, para os próprios pés. – Preciso perguntar ao meu pai.

– Claro.

Gajeel enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e disse insultos a si mesmo, em pensamento, enquanto seu rosto esboçava uma tentativa embaraçada de sorriso. Apesar da pouca altura da garota e de seu porte delicado, os olhos dela pareciam ter uma força devastadora o suficiente para subjugá-lo.

Ela abriu o livro que tinha nas mãos e estendeu-o para Gajeel.

– Você pode anotar seu número aqui? Para que eu possa te avisar quando tiver uma resposta.

– Você tem uma caneta?

Levy enfiou a mão na bolsa e tirou de lá uma caneta. Quando entregou-a a ele, seus dedos se tocaram rapidamente e ela afastou a mão num movimento instintivo, como se algo a tivesse picado. A caneta caiu e, rindo dos pedidos de desculpas que ela despejou sobre ele numa avalanche, Gajeel a pegou e, por fim, rabiscou seu número de celular na capa de trás do livro.

Depois, enquanto ele se afastava em direção ao carro, ela agradeceu pelo convite.

Ele abriu a porta e olhou-a mais uma vez.

– Eu acho que você deveria ir. – ele disse.

Então ela sorriu e acenou do outro lado da rua, pensando que sim, que gostaria muito de ir ao tal pub e saber um pouco mais sobre aquele cara esquisito que a convidara para sair sem nem mesmo dizer-lhe o nome. Em casa, ela abriria o livro e, olhando para a série de números escritos numa caligrafia irregular, acharia graça de como tudo tinha acontecido.

Imprevisível.

Levy já tinha tomado sua decisão muito antes de ir falar com o pai.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Para que eles pudessem se encontrar naquela noite, algumas mentiras precisaram ser contadas e algumas ameaças tiveram de ser feitas. Sentindo-se patético e empolgado ao mesmo tempo, Gajeel ligou para Natsu assim que perdeu a garota de vista. Disse que havia mudado de ideia, que decidira lhe emprestar o carro no sábado, mas sob uma condição – a de que ele levasse a namorada ao pub na noite de sexta. Como era típico dos dois, a conversa terminou com uma ameaça, caso o trato não fosse cumprido. "Quebro você em dois se não fizer a sua parte", Gajeel havia dito.

Por outro lado, Levy ligou para Lucy e as duas ficaram quase uma hora naquela conversa que envolvia livros, férias de verão, cosméticos promissores para a pele e, é claro, o desconhecido da caminhonete cor de laranja. Enquanto Levy contava à amiga sobre aquele cara, sobre seus piercings e sobre o convite para vê-lo tocar num pub, Lucy se deu conta de que ela só podia estar falando de Gajeel Redfox, um dos amigos de seu namorado.

– Será que ele estava bêbado? – Lucy pensou em voz alta.

– Eu acho que não. Ao menos, não _parecia_ bêbado.

– Mas isso é realmente estranho.

– Por quê?

– Bem... – Lucy apertou o celular entre o rosto e um ombro enquanto acabava de pintar as unhas de uma mão. – Ele não faz o seu tipo. E eu também nunca pensei que você fizesse o tipo dele.

– Conte-me mais sobre esse tal de Gajeel.

Lucy disse à amiga tudo o que sabia sobre ele, e que não era muito. A maioria das coisas que ficara sabendo a respeito de Gajeel tinha sido contada a ela por Natsu, já que os dois eram amigos há muito tempo. Ao que parecia, o cara poderia ser classificado como uma espécie de encrenqueiro. Na adolescência, tinha passado por dois ou três reformatórios por algumas confusões em bares e por algo que a polícia considerou como vandalismo. Até onde Lucy sabia, ele não tinha pai ou mãe e vivia mudando-se de um canto para o outro, trabalhando à noite como segurança, garçom ou músico.

– E ele não tem namorada? – Levy quis saber.

– Quem ia querer namorar aquele maluco? – a outra riu.

– Sei lá. Ele até que é bonito.

– Você estava usando seus óculos quando falou com ele?

Levy sabia que caras como Gajeel não faziam o tipo da amiga. Lucy preferia garotos mais bem vestidos, com o corte de cabelo em dia e com o lugar garantido no time de futebol da universidade. Previsivelmente, Natsu era o capitão da equipe e possuía todas aquelas qualidades. Levy, por sua vez, sentiu borboletas na barriga quando esteve diante de Gajeel. Com o fone ao lado do rosto, rolando sobre a cama e escutando a voz de Lucy, ela lembrou-se de como tinha gostado daquele cara alto, de ombros largos e mãos grandes, de seus piercings cravados sobre a pele, daquela voz grave – não uma voz de garoto, mas de homem – e do ar quase selvagem que ele possuía. Lembrou-se de como havia se sentido atraída por ele.

Lucy ainda tagarelava sem parar.

– Não sei o que deu no Natsu, francamente. Nós havíamos combinado de ir ao cinema na sexta-feira, mas então ele veio com essa história de querer ir ao pub e...

– Então é verdade que vocês vão?

– Por insistência do Natsu, sim. – silêncio. – Não me diga que você...

– Vocês podem passar aqui às oito?

* * *

Quando foi ao escritório do pai, batendo de leve na porta dupla e sendo admitida com um "entre, querida", como se seu pai adivinhasse quando se tratava dela e quando se tratava de um empregado da casa, Levy tinha a consciência dolorida por uma espécie de remorso. Aquela seria a primeira vez que mentiria para o próprio pai por causa de um garoto. Sabia que não devia mentir, que aquilo era errado e que o pai apenas desejava protegê-la, mas o problema não se referia a um garoto qualquer – se referia a Gajeel.

E ela estava louca para vê-lo.

– Levy. – o pai ergueu os olhos dos papéis sobre a mesa para vê-la. – Está tudo bem?

– Uhun.

– E então?

Ela foi até uma das estantes de livros e fingiu ler as lombadas.

– Precisa de algum livro? – o pai perguntou.

– Não. – ela virou-se e sorriu. – Na verdade, eu queria pedir uma coisa.

– E o que é?

– O senhor se lembra da Lucy?

– A filha do gerente da loja de móveis? O que tem ela?

– Posso dormir na casa dela na sexta-feira? Temos um trabalho da faculdade pra fazer e depois pensamos em assistir a uns filmes.

– Os pais dela estarão em casa?

– Acho que sim.

O pai virou a página do relatório que estava lendo, passou os olhos pelo papel em silêncio, como se estivesse pensando sobre o que Levy acabara dizer, rabiscou qualquer coisa com a caneta que tinha entre os dedos e, por fim, olhou-a novamente. A garota quase comemorou, reconhecendo no rosto do pai aquela expressão que costumava acompanhá-lo sempre que ele decidia positivamente sobre algum assunto. Caso pretendesse brindá-la com um "não", as grossas sobrancelhas estariam mais para baixo, e não arqueadas daquele modo.

– Então acho que não há problema. – ele disse. – Precisa de dinheiro?

Levy abriu um sorriso radiante, foi saltitando até o pai, abraçou-o em agradecimento e respondeu que não, que não precisava de mais dinheiro – já tinha o suficiente. Depois, retirou-se do escritório, fechando cuidadosamente as portas pesadas de madeira atrás de si, e subiu correndo as escadas para o segundo andar.

Antes mesmo de jogar-se sobre a cama e procurar o número de Gajeel para avisar-lhe de que estava tudo certo para a noite de sexta-feira, o sentimento de culpa por ter mentido para o pai já havia desaparecido completamente.

* * *

Gajeel estava trabalhando numa tabacaria naquela tarde, atendendo os clientes e operando a caixa registradora, quando Levy ligou. Um homem que desejava comprar uma caixa de charutos acabara de lhe estender uma nota de dinheiro no momento em que o celular de Gajeel começou a vibrar no bolso de seu jeans e ele ficou olhando para o dinheiro sem saber o que fazer. Havia esperado ansiosamente por aquela ligação e, agora, era como se alguma parte de seu sistema nervoso tivesse entrado em curto-circuito.

Ele pediu que o homem esperasse, enfiou-se atrás de uma cortina e atendeu.

Era mesmo ela.

– Oi. Sou eu.

– Oi. – ele respondeu.

– Então, eu já resolvi tudo com meu pai. Estarei lá na sexta-feira.

– Não me diga que ele deixou você ir a um pub na zona norte.

– Não exatamente. – ela riu baixinho. – Mas o que importa é que estarei lá.

– Ok. – ele sorriu. – Como você vai?

Gajeel ignorou o homem chamando-o do outro lado da cortina.

– Lucy e Natsu vão passar aqui e nós iremos juntos.

– Certo. – ele se perguntou como eles fariam aquilo, se Natsu estava sem carro.

– Bom... Era isso. Vejo você na sexta.

– Até sexta então.

Depois que ela desligou, ele ficou ali, sorrindo para si mesmo e lembrando-se do som da voz dela – uma mistura de divertimento com timidez, algo entre o sim e o não. Mas então o homem dos charutos começou a chamá-lo num tom irritado, dirigindo-se a ele como rapaz, e Gajeel saiu de trás da cortina empoeirada da loja com uma vontade infundada de atirar os malditos charutos na cara do cliente e de rir até a barriga doer. Contudo, apenas pegou o dinheiro, descontou o valor e deu-lhe o troco.

O homem saiu da loja com a caixa de charutos debaixo do braço, praguejando baixinho contra a insolência dos jovens, e Gajeel pensou que nem mesmo aqueles trabalhos inúteis de meio período arruinariam seu humor.

Levy McGarden valia o esforço.

* * *

Na sexta-feira, como Gajeel precisava ir mais cedo ao pub para testar as caixas de som, os equipamentos elétricos e acertar os detalhes com o dono do lugar, acabou permitindo que Natsu ficasse com a Chevy para buscar as duas garotas. Fazia uma semana que seu carro estava mofando numa oficina mecânica, aguardando pela chegada de uma peça para fazê-lo andar novamente, e por isso ele agora sentia-se meio sócio da caminhonete de Gajeel.

Uma hora antes do que tinha sido combinado, Levy já estava pronta e ansiosa. Após revirar o guarda-roupas, havia escolhido um vestido simples, mas que lhe caía bem, uma jaqueta jeans para o caso de sentir frio e botas de cano curto. Em relação ao cabelo, apenas amarrara uma fita azul à maneira de uma tiara. Como precisava dos óculos apenas para ler, resolveu deixá-los em casa – não queria parecer mais intelectual do que de fato era.

Quando ouviu que o som do motor de um carro se aproximava, saiu pela porta da frente e desceu correndo os degraus que levavam ao jardim de arbustos bem aparados. Não precisou preocupar-se com o que o pai pudesse pensar ao vê-la vestida não para uma noite do pijama, mas para uma festa, talvez, pois ele havia saído para um jantar de negócios com investidores. Tudo parecia estar colaborando.

Levy quase perdeu o ar quando viu a caminhonete cor de laranja estacionando na beira da calçada. Será que Gajeel havia decidido buscá-la pessoalmente? Mas então ouviu a voz de Lucy e, olhando melhor, se deu conta de que eram realmente a amiga e seu namorado. Quando Lucy deslizou para o lado e ela acomodou-se na ponta do banco de três lugares, sentiu-se subitamente constrangida por estar no carro _dele_. E, durante o caminho até o pub, perguntou-se o quanto de Gajeel havia ali.

* * *

Ele estava na metade da segunda música quando os três chegaram ao pub e precisou desviar os olhos para o violão na tentativa de não perder-se no ritmo. Depois, quando conseguiu estabilizar os sentimentos o mínimo possível, voltou a olhar para frente. Gajeel estava sentado num banco alto sobre um palco apenas trinta centímetros mais alto do que o nível do chão, iluminado por lâmpadas amarelas que quase o cegavam. Seu trabalho ali consistia em tocar e cantar um repertório que ele já sabia de cor – "nada de muito intenso para não espantar as pessoas, está entendendo?", o dono do pub havia dito. Então ele limitava-se a Johnny Cash e a Blake Shelton.

O pub estava mais cheio do que o comum, talvez porque fosse véspera de feriado, e Gajeel levou algum tempo até localizar os três junto do bar. As duas garotas estavam sentadas em banquetas, viradas para o palco enquanto bebericavam qualquer coisa em seus copos, e Natsu permanecia de pé, um braço apoiado na superfície do balcão e aquela expressão de quem está curtindo a festa. Gajeel reparou em Levy e percebeu que ela também o olhava, e quando cantou aquela parte da música que dizia "oh, I love you, woman", foi como se estivesse cantando para ela, para a garota de fita no cabelo e pernas cruzadas que sorria na sua direção.

Gajeel ficou de olho nela durante a noite inteira. Enquanto dedilhava o violão e cantava aquelas canções que, pela primeira vez, não lhe pareceram tão toscas, ele memorizava cada um de seus movimentos – o modo como ela sorria, conversando com Lucy, a maneira de segurar o copo e de beber pequenos goles da bebida, de agitar um pé ao balanço da música, de ajeitar uma mecha de cabelo que lhe caía sobre o rosto, de acomodar a tira da bolsa sobre um ombro quando ela deslizava pelo braço, de olhar ao redor como se tudo aquilo fosse inteiramente novo para ela, de fitá-lo e de abrir aquele sorriso que o deixava mole.

Ele teria tocado as duas últimas músicas do repertório sem ter visto o tempo passar, apesar da garganta seca e do braço que começava a doer, mas então percebeu uma agitação estranha perto do bar e sentiu o clima mudar ao seu redor. Apertando os olhos na intenção de ver melhor, ele entendeu o que estava acontecendo e amaldiçoou-se pela infeliz ideia de ter envolvido Natsu naquilo.

Natsu encontrara-se com Gray, os dois trocaram insultos como sempre faziam, apesar das reclamações e das ameaças das namoradas, para então partirem um para cima do outro como dois galos de rinha. Aquilo vinha acontecendo desde o primeiro ano de escola, como se ambos não suportassem conviver sob o mesmo teto, mas agora, depois de tanto tempo, as pessoas que os conheciam pensavam apenas que a rivalidade era motivada pelo futebol. Cada um era líder de um time, e tanto os jogadores como os torcedores se odiavam mutuamente.

Gajeel largou o violão e correu para o meio da confusão no exato momento em que Natsu derrubava Gray sobre uma das mesas, arrancando gritos daqueles que estavam por perto. A primeira coisa que Gajeel fez foi encontrar Levy. Ela estava a uma distância segura, tentando segurar a amiga que gritava qualquer coisa ao namorado. A segunda coisa foi separar aqueles dois que estavam estragando seu momento com Levy.

Ele agarrou Natsu por um braço, puxando-o com tanta força que o amigo saiu cambaleando até bater contra o balcão do bar. Depois, pegou Gray pela gola da camisa e acertou-lhe um soco no rosto, derrubando-o estendido no chão. Nocauteado. Quando Natsu voltou para terminar a briga, pensando que, agora que Gajeel aparecera, seria fácil acabar com a raça de Gray, o amigo acertou-o também, fazendo-o cair com o nariz ensanguentado.

Agora estava, de fato, tudo terminado.

Natsu e Gray gemiam no chão, cada qual com sua dor, quando as namoradas enfim conseguiram alcançá-los. Como se o golpe recebido por Natsu não o tivesse deixado suficientemente atordoado, Lucy ainda acertou-lhe uma bofetada no rosto, lembrando-lhe, aos gritos, de que ele havia prometido nunca mais meter-se em brigas estúpidas. A namorada de Gray apenas arrastou-o dali com uma expressão irritada.

Gajeel abriu e fechou os dedos de uma mão, amaldiçoando aqueles dois por terem caras tão duras, quando viu o dono do pub aproximando-se com uma expressão nada boa. Os clientes haviam fugido para longe dali, muitos sem pagar as contas, e aquele que devia ter permanecido em seu lugar, fazendo o trabalho que lhe mandaram fazer, estava agora bem no meio da confusão. Gajeel percebeu que, embora a culpa não fosse sua, seria ele a pagar pelo prejuízo.

Mas então Levy apareceu, rápida como uma lufada de vento, e agarrou-o pela mão. Ela levou-o para longe dali, para longe do barulho do pub, para longe das vozes exaltadas, para longe do chefe transtornado, para longe de todos. Gajeel apenas deixou-se conduzir. O que mais ele poderia fazer? Quando chegaram à rua, o ar fresco da noite envolveu-o como um segundo fôlego, e Gajeel agradeceu mentalmente por aquilo.

Eles entraram na Chevy 1976 e deram o fora dali.

* * *

Gajeel parou a caminhonete no alto de uma rua escura e silenciosa, mais próxima da mata que se estendia para além da cidade do que da própria cidade. As juntas de seus dedos ainda latejavam e ele praguejou baixinho, desligando os faróis do carro. Levy havia permanecido quieta durante todo o caminho, e só então ele virou-se para olhá-la.

E se deu conta de que ela estava sorrindo.

Ele franziu o cenho.

– Essa não é a hora em que as garotas ficam assustadas? – Gajeel perguntou.

– Eu acho que sim.

– Então o que deu em você?

Mas ela desfez-se numa gargalhada que sacudiu-a por inteiro, como se Gajeel tivesse feito a piada mais ridícula e mais engraçada do mundo. Ainda com a mão dolorida sobre o volante, ele observou-a naquela explosão de riso sem entender, a meio caminho entre a surpresa e a vontade de rir também.

Quando Levy conseguiu recompor-se, recostou-se melhor no encosto do banco e respirou fundo. E fechou os olhos. Os de Gajeel, porém, permaneceram abertos, e escorregaram lentamente sobre aquela garota estranha que, tendo fugido de uma briga de bar, apenas gargalhara. Em silêncio, ele observou seu rosto contornado pelas sombras da noite, seus cabelos azuis roçando sobre os ombros, seus lábios entreabertos, a pele pálida de seu pescoço e o contorno suave dos seios sob a roupa, as mãos delicadas espalmadas sobre o estofado do banco, as pernas aparecendo até um pouco mais acima, porque o vestido escorregara.

Observou-a em todo o seu encanto, e sentiu-se irresistivelmente atraído por ela.

– Essa não é a hora em que os garotos beijam as garotas? – ela disse.

Gajeel pensou que sim, que aquela era a hora, e inclinou-se na direção dela. Quando ele e a beijou, passando uma das mãos por sua nuca e depois pelas costas da garota, ela simplesmente correspondeu, abraçando-o pelo pescoço. Entregando-se. Ele percebeu como a boca dela tinha aquele gosto doce e sentiu os pelos dos braços ficando de pé. Sentiu ainda mais vontade de tê-la, sobretudo quando Levy soltou o ar num gemido baixinho e deslizou para mais perto.

Ela era uma caixa de surpresas, ele pensou quando a puxou para o colo.

Gajeel apertou-a contra si e, talvez, tivesse ido adiante se pudesse ler os pensamentos dela naquele momento – os pensamentos de quem só queria ser beijada até ficar sem ar, de quem sentia aquele calor estranho subindo-lhe pelo corpo, de quem desejava, apenas uma vez, quebrar as regras. Mas então ele lembrou-se de quem ela era e se deu conta de que não podia simplesmente fazer parte daquele mundo em que Levy vivia.

A garota rica.

Que tipo de interesse ela podia ter em alguém como ele, além do de divertir-se?

Então ele afastou-a com cuidado e disse que a levaria de volta para casa. E quando Gajeel deixou-a, de fato, na calçada diante da mansão em que ela morava, e foi embora sem nem mesmo despedir-se direito, Levy ficou sem entender o que tinha sido aquilo tudo.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

Depois de ter deixado Levy em casa, sentindo-se ao mesmo tempo desiludido e inconformado consigo mesmo, Gajeel passou em frente a uma loja de conveniência, dessas que ficam abertas durante toda a madrugada, e avistou as figuras desoladas de Natsu e Gray. Os dois estavam sentados sobre o meio fio da calçada, cada qual com uma lata de cerveja, parecendo tranquilos demais para quem tinha acabado de brigar.

Gajeel parou a caminhonete do outro lado da rua e foi até eles.

Natsu tinha o nariz inchado, manchado de sangue seco, e Gray já tinha aquele círculo arroxeado ao redor de um olho. Os dois ergueram o rosto para olhá-lo, aquele estranho momento de silêncio em que cada um faz a si mesmo as suas próprias considerações, e então voltaram à conversa de antes. Gajeel deu de ombros e sentou-se ao lado deles, sabendo que aquela trégua podia ter apenas um motivo – mulheres – e que, no dia seguinte, os dois retornariam à costumeira condição de rivalidade.

– Então elas chutaram vocês hoje. – disse Gajeel.

– Ao que parece, você também foi chutado. – Gray observou.

– Não foi bem assim.

– Nunca é bem assim. – Natsu negou com a cabeça. – A gente sabe, cara.

– Talvez nós devêssemos fazer o mesmo. – Gray sugeriu.

– Você quer terminar com a Juvia? – Gajeel ergueu uma sobrancelha, sem acreditar.

– Você ficou louco? – Natsu soltou uma risada. – Ninguém aqui vai terminar com ninguém.

– Mas, cara... – Gray estava visivelmente bêbado. – Nós não precisamos delas.

– Se vocês não precisassem delas, não estariam aqui enchendo a cara. – disse Gajeel.

Os três ficaram em silêncio, talvez pensando sobre aquilo, talvez pensando nas garotas que haviam ficado furiosas, talvez não pensando sobre nada, apenas observando a rua deserta àquela hora. Na loja de conveniência logo atrás, o atendente assistia a um programa de televisão e o som chegava até eles com um tom deprimente de abandono. Então Natsu começou a falar sobre Lucy e sobre o relacionamento de quase dois anos que eles tinham, e Gajeel decidiu que não queria continuar ali, como um fracassado, escutando aquelas bobagens.

Ele levantou-se, despediu-se de cada um com um toque de mão, e voltou para casa.

* * *

Ao ser deixada na calçada diante de casa, tendo visto a caminhonete desaparecer numa curva da rua, Levy sentiu o gosto amargo do abandono confundindo-se com a lembrança cálida do toque de Gajeel. E não foi capaz de compreender do que, afinal, ele havia fugido. Será que ela havia sido atrevida demais? Mas então pensou que aquele cara não parecia ser do tipo que se sente intimidado com garotas atrevidas. Por mais que se esforçasse, Levy não conseguia entender.

Seu primeiro encontro não merecia aquele final decepcionante.

Mas Gajeel não parecia estar voltando e a rua continuava quieta naquele sono tranquilo. Então ela deu de ombros – ao menos, o beijo tinha superado suas expectativas – e atravessou o jardim arquitetado à moda inglesa. Percebeu que o carro do pai já se encontrava de volta na garagem e, ao esgueirar-se silenciosamente pela porta da sala, tirou as botas e passou a andar nas pontas dos pés. Enquanto desviava dos móveis caros, das estatuetas e dos vasos importados que adornavam os cômodos, Levy pensou que aquela casa sempre tinha sido grande demais para duas pessoas – a mãe havia morrido há muito tempo, talvez sufocada por todo aquele luxo.

Subiu as escadas, seguiu pelo corredor escurecido e enfim chegou ao quarto.

Deitada na cama, meio atravessada e incapaz de sentir-se confortável, de sentir-se simplesmente em paz, Levy compreendeu que algo importante havia mudado. Ela havia mudado. A bolha em que o pai a tinha mantido até então, isolando-a do mundo, "apenas para protegê-la das coisas ruins lá fora", como ele costumava dizer, havia estourado. E agora que ela conhecera aquele mundo "feio e cruel" como metal retorcido, _o mundo real_, tudo o que queria era voltar para ele.

* * *

Gajeel só acordou no início da tarde do outro dia. Sem vontade, mas incomodado pela boca seca, arrastou-se para fora da cama, tropeçou nas coisas pelo caminho até a cozinha e, alcançando finalmente a pia, bebeu um grande copo de água. Percebeu então que fazia um calor terrível ali e abriu com um empurrão as duas janelas do cômodo. A claridade ofuscante do sol atingiu-o como um cruzado de direita, talvez do tipo que ele havia acertado em Gray na noite passada, e o fez afastar-se como um vampiro para as sombras do quarto.

Caindo outra vez na cama, ele pensou em Levy. Lembrou-se do beijo que tinham dado na caminhonete, naquela rua escura e inabitada, e perguntou-se se ela agora o odiava. Gajeel pensou no que Natsu havia dito, no dinheiro que o pai dela possuía e no padrão de vida que ela levava, um padrão que um cara como ele jamais poderia proporcionar-lhe. Gajeel era apenas um cara qualquer, sem emprego fixo e sem um futuro brilhante, enquanto ela tinha todas as oportunidades ao alcance da mão.

Ele virou-se com um resmungo de raiva – raiva de si mesmo e do mundo, até mesmo de Levy por ser tão rica – e viu o lápis com o nome dela sobre uma caixa de sapatos que ele usava para guardar o carregador do celular e toda espécie de fios. Levy McGarden. A caligrafia dela era mais um desenho cheio de voltas e de contornos do que uma escrita em si.

Gajeel grunhiu a palavra mais baixa que conhecia.

Detestava sentir-se impotente, desejando uma coisa que não poderia ter e remoendo aquele sentimento de fracasso, como se lhe houvessem derrubado com uma rasteira, no escuro, e ele não conseguisse agarrar o maldito. Detestava sentir-se fraco. Detestava lamentar-se, ou humilhar-se, ou simplesmente baixar a cabeça para algo maior. Então perguntou-se, repentinamente furioso, de quem era a culpa daquela situação vergonhosa.

Quem, além dele mesmo, estava em seu caminho?

Enquanto levantava-se da cama, vestia uma camiseta e calçava os coturnos, Gajeel xingava-se por esquecer-se, às vezes, de que ele era um lutador. Sempre tinha sido um lutador, chutando os obstáculos com toda a força e cuspindo sobre a opinião dos outros. Desde que era um garoto, nunca havia se acovardado perante aquele mundo que insistia em empurrá-lo para um lugar que, ele sentia, não era o seu. E daí que ele não frequentara cursos de inglês, não tivera carros de luxo e não vestia-se com ternos caros? Se havia um motivo real para que ele não ficasse com Levy, ela mesma teria de dizê-lo.

Cara a cara.

* * *

O velho McGarden ergueu os olhos dos documentos que tinha sobre a mesa e espiou através da janela ao ouvir um irritante cantar de pneus a uma distância que ele poderia julgar bem próxima. Então viu aquela caminhonete cor de laranja, suja e sucateada, parada diante de sua casa – uma das rodas tinha ido parar sobre a calçada? – e o jovem que avançava pelo jardim com uma determinação destemida.

Ele mesmo fez questão de abrir a porta quando a campainha soou, não queria que Levy entrasse em contato com aquele tipo de gente, uma garota culta e refinada como ela. O desconhecido, seja lá quem fosse, obviamente não era confiável. O velho McGarden associava, por algum motivo, piercings a marginais.

– Em que posso ajudá-lo?

– Quero falar com sua filha.

– Creio que não será possível.

– E por quê?

– Porque não há nada que ela possa ter pra falar com alguém do seu tipo.

E fechou a porta.

Gajeel teve ímpetos de arrebentar a porta, e o velho junto com ela, mas compreendeu que aquilo de nada lhe serviria, além de garantir-lhe uma ida à delegacia. Ainda assim, precisava falar com Levy. Então foi até o carro, tirou o violão lá de dentro, e postou-se no meio do jardim, bem abaixo das janelas dos quartos. E começou a tocar a primeira música que lhe veio à mente. Tinha certeza de que, naquele momento, o velho mobilizava os empregados da casa para agarrarem-no e dar-lhe uma surra, mas aquilo não importava. Tudo do que Gajeel precisava era de dois minutos com aquela garota que, de algum modo, o tirara do sério.

Então ela apareceu.

Inclinando-se sobre o parapeito de uma janela, os cabelos em ondas azuis e uma ponta de rubor espalhando-se pelo rosto, Levy gritou o seu nome num tom que carregava medo e euforia. Ele largou o violão sobre o gramado bem cortado do jardim do velho McGarden e foi para mais perto da janela em que ela estava.

– Gajeel! O que está fazendo?!

– Eu só queria dizer que fui um idiota ontem à noite! – ele gritou. – Mas eu...

– Não! Você não foi!

– Me escute! – Gajeel respirou fundo. – Levy, eu sou um nada! Não faço uma faculdade, não tenho um emprego fixo e não tenho dinheiro! Tudo o que eu tenho está aqui comigo... Mesmo assim...

Vozes agitavam-se em um dos cantos da casa e ele grunhiu irritado porque seu tempo estava acabando. Não era como se ele estivesse cometendo algum crime ou infringindo uma lei de trânsito. Tudo o que ele desejava era perguntar àquela garota se ela gostaria de ser sua. Aquilo era errado? Gajeel acreditava que não. Apesar disso, gente que entendia mais de dinheiro do que de amor insistia em intrometer-se naquele assunto que dizia respeito apenas a ele e a Levy.

Então ele colocou toda a sua esperança e sua ansiedade naquela pergunta:

– Mesmo assim, você me daria uma chance?!

Mas antes que ela pudesse responder, o jardineiro da casa, um homem baixinho e corpulento, atirou-se sobre ele e os dois caíram sobre um arbusto, arruinando por completo sua simetria ornamental. Depois, outros dois empregados jogaram-se sobre eles e, tendo imobilizado o "meliante", como o velho McGarden o chamara, arrastaram-no para a rua. Gajeel ainda lutou contra os três na esperança de ganhar tempo até a resposta de Levy, mas ela continuava em silêncio, pasma e agarrada à moldura da janela.

Só quando um dos homens acertou-lhe um soco na barriga que o fez perder o ar e curvar-se, agonizante, foi que ele ouviu o "sim" de Levy. E não tinha sido um sim inseguro, assustado ou choroso – tinha sido o sim mais sonoro e mais cheio de certezas que Gajeel já tinha recebido. O velho McGarden o havia desprezado, os criados tinham lhe dado uma surra, embora ganhassem em troca alguns hematomas, e os vizinhos o olhavam como se olhassem para um inseto asqueroso, mas, mesmo assim, ele sorria.

Levy tinha lhe dito sim, e aquilo bastava.

* * *

Naquela noite, Levy fugiu de casa – a primeira de muitas vezes – e, arrancando a informação necessária de Lucy, subiu até o sótão em que ele morava. A única luz ali vinha de uma lâmpada que pendia de um fio perto do sofá, piscando e falhando como se estivesse prestes a queimar de vez, e ela precisou ir tateando pelas sombras até encontrar o interruptor do quarto e ligar a luz.

Gajeel estava atirado ao longo da cama, vestindo apenas as calças jeans, e esfregou os olhos num gemido de dor quando a luz foi acesa. Levy. Ele a reconheceu mais pelo cheiro e pela pequena estatura do que pela visão, propriamente. Ela ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama, passando um braço por cima dele, e percebeu que Gajeel tinha um lábio partido. Levy tocou-o com um beijo e perguntou se estava doendo, ao que ele silenciou-a com um "shhh", para então puxá-la para cima da cama consigo.

A garota aconchegou-se ao seu corpo e as molas velhas da cama rangeram.

– Eu sinto muito. – ela disse.

– Não é culpa sua.

– Você devia ter fugido.

– Sem a sua resposta? Nunca.

– Ah, Gajeel... – ela suspirou em tom de lamento. – Você sabe como será daqui pra frente.

Outra vez aquele "shhh". Ele virou-se, colocando-se parcialmente sobre ela, e beijou-a lentamente. Levy sentiu na boca o gosto do sangue dele e um estremecimento percorreu-a quando ele tocou-a num joelho e subiu a mão ao longo de sua perna, erguendo nesse processo a saia que ela vestia. Ela deslizou as pontas dos dedos sobre os piercings que ele tinha, sobre os longos cabelos negros e pelos braços, onde fincou as unhas no momento em que Gajeel sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido.

– Por você, eu levaria uma surra por dia.

Levy riu baixinho e disse-lhe que não deixaria que aquilo acontecesse. Não mais. Gajeel dera-lhe um novo sentido para a vida, um sentido muito maior do que qualquer padrão, do que qualquer dinheiro, do que qualquer limite que seu pai pudesse impor. Agora, aquilo tudo parecia tão insignificante... Ela não era mais a filha rica do velho McGarden, a culta e refinada, a intelectual, mas a garota que podia pensar por si mesma e que não dava a mínima para todo aquele mundo de luxo.

O seu próprio mundo estava bem ali.

E Levy sentia que sempre havia pertencido a ele. Enfim, estava em casa.

* * *

.

**FIM.**


End file.
